Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
My invention relates to the field of promoting complete combustion in all types of internal combustion engines, the chemistry of combustion, efficiency of combustion, supercharging, eliminating pollution from the exhausts and discarding the catalytic converter.
Supercharging engines without the aid of power-robbing mechanical devices.
Supplying a greatly increased amount of oxygen to the effect that the exhaust is so clean that a catalytic converter is no longer necessary to eliminate polluting substances.
In the prior art, where a carburetor is used, air enters the carburetor, which is designed so that a volume of air draws fuel into the mixture by means of a venturi tube, and provides an approximately accurate 14.7:1 ratio of air to fuel, which includes a large volume of nitrogen with no useful purpose.
In the case of the modern computer controlled engine,, there is, again, the presence of a large volume of useless nitrogen.
In the case of a diesel engine, the same is true as is the case of a jet engine, wherein the injection of fuel into the combustible part of the burning charge is accompanied by a large volume of useless nitrogen.
In my invention, my device introduces ozone O3 into the combustion process, providing fifty percent more oxygen than the O2 by weight and volume that is found in air.
This is accomplished by simply converting the oxygen in the intake air into ozone, instantaneously, and thereby displacing a similar weight and volume of nitrogen and at the same time providing an extremely active oxidizer which is so unstable and ready to combine with fuel that it can easily decompose explosively.
My device converts oxygen to ozone, which then rapidly oxidizes the fuel, practically eliminates unburned hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxides and consumes almost all of the oxygen. These results indicate that there is no need for a catalytic converter in the exhaust system of any internal combustion engine that utilizes my invention.
The supercharging effect that is produced lies in the large excess of oxygen with the attendant demand of fuel that results from a signal from the oxygen sensor, where there is one, telling the Electronic Control Unit that a larger amount of fuel is needed.
The elimination of a large percentage of useless nitrogen, removes most of the cause of the toxic nitrogen oxides that form polluting smog in the atmosphere. Since seventy eight percent of air is nitrogen, which does not support combustion it provides no practical purpose in the combustion process.
The compression stroke in diesel engines does not need nitrogen to produce power. Power comes solely from the oxygen present combining with the fuel, which would then burn better, more rapidly and at the appropriate time lessening the explosive rattle of diesel engines and providing great efficiency in the process.
In gasoline engines, as well, nitrogen is wholly unnecessary. Compression strokes without 78% of the intake air being non-combustible nitrogen would, increase efficiency and clean combustion.
In jet engines, where fuel is burned in relatively small combustion chambers and only the bypass air needs a large volume of heated nitrogen to provide thrust, the excess of oxygen in the combustion chambers can be most beneficial and clean burning.
In the two stroke engines, compressing only oxygen and the fuel charge without a mass of nitrogen would improve combustion, of the fuel, as well as, much of the lubricating oil that is mixed with it, providing greater efficiency, power and cleanliness.